


Discovery

by TheGuard



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Discovery, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuard/pseuds/TheGuard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Write a story in which a discovery plays an important part."<br/>Space and Curiosity find the Old Apeture Labs<br/>Portal and Portal 2 (c) VALVe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

There may have been a reason the old Aperture Science Innovations was sealed off from the rest of the labs, but none of the cores where old enough to know or remember about it. GLaDOS had long ago deleted her Caroline personality and so, never spoke of Aperture's past.  
Despite a three hundred metre drop, Curiosity and Space had manages to survive the fall with only minor damage, the latter breaking his moon glasses causing his left optical wires to come out again. Curiosity rolled onto her side and sat up coughing from the musky fog, a few possible bruises to her silicone skin and gasped as she looked up the entrance.  
"Space? Where are we?" she asked getting to her feet immediately. Her orange eyes traced along the old faded sign: "A-pet-ture Sci-ence In-no-vai-tions?" Her core companion fumbled getting the optical wires back in and got up to look at the entrance. He said that it was old enough to deserve exploring. "After all, I went into space with Wheatly and Rick and it was awesome!" Space said proudly, with his hands on his hips. Curiosity giggled as he scooped her up and he jetted off into the abandoned lab and test chambers.

"I possess three of a kind, what do you have Rick?"  
"Never mind poker, I'm playing by my own rules. Bit of Rummy cube. Hah! I said cube. Zing!"  
"Logic?"  
"Royal flush: four aces and a jack."  
"How about you, ATLAS?"  
The Co-op bot stared at his hand of cards.  
"Ghaa! How do you play this game?" he wined, dropping a king and queen of clubs, two spades and a seven of diamonds. The other cores groaned. Logic had explained the rules of poker so many times and ATLAS still didn't get it, it was getting on the three cores nerves. Morality and Anger had been watching the boys on GLaDOS' podium for a while when P-Body ran in, carrying her right arm.  
"S'up wh'th you? Look like th' devil's chasin' ya." Anger asked, his voice gravelly.  
"I just…I just saw…GLa...GLaDOS trying to…pull Whe…Wheatly apart." She exclaimed between pants. The purple eyed core stared at her and her red eyed companion momentary looked blank. A thudding of work boots echoed when Repair lumbered in clutching his toolbox, shouting about that every core and bot needs to get out of the central AI chamber. Fact, Logic and Rick disconnected themselves from the control cables allowing the podium to lower down to ground level.

"Welcome, gentlemen, to Aperture Science. Astronauts, war heroes, Olympians: you're here because we want the best and you are it." Curiosity jumped and Space froze as the pre-recorded message boomed on the loud speakers. "So, who is ready to make some science?"  
"I get it. This must have been the old Aperture Labs before they upgraded to what we have now." Space mused, taking Curiosity by the hand and walked through the degrading lobby.   
"Do you know anything about it?" His orange eyed companion asked. "Would GLaDOS know about this place?" Space smirked slightly.  
"I only know about space, not history."  
"What about the lady from the test?"  
"Chell? She may have been here but I doubt it." He paused, and saw what looked like an old prototype Portal Gun on a podium.


End file.
